


decisions made after 2am (are the best ones)

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord April Drabble Challenge (try saying that five times fast)The prompt was 'Just right' and the challenge was exactly 100 words!





	decisions made after 2am (are the best ones)

“I think I’m a bad kisser.”

Draco watches Harry turn and glare at him from across their dorm. “You what?”

“Marvelous, you’re awake.”

“Would love not to be,” Harry grumbles. 

Draco hesitates. “Maybe I’m just meant to be alone.”

A heavy silence. “Why?”

Draco sighs. “I don’t…  _ feel  _ anything when I kiss. Not with Pansy, nor Blaise, nor Theo, nor-”

“Okay,  _ got it _ , thanks.” Draco can see Harry’s blush. “Right. Come here then.”

“What?” Draco squeaks. “Why?”

Harry shrugs and frankly, that’s enough for Draco to join him. 

“It won’t hurt to try,” Harry says, then kisses him.

And  _ oh _ .

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me some more if u feel like it ^-^
> 
> PS ITS MY BIRTHDAYYYYYY yay me toot toot  
> i'm on [tumblr!](softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
